kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Keroro
For the series, see Keroro Gunso. |Episode 1-A (anime) | voiced by = Kumiko Watanabe | wordplay = K66 | alias = | age = | gender = Male | species = Keronian | born = December 9''Keroro Gunso Volume 4, "Encounter XLI: Operation Birthday Blitz!!" p. 98-99, | occupation = Keron Army soldier }} is the main protagonist of Mine Yoshizaki's Keroro Gunso series. Keroro is the and leader of the Keroro Platoon. He is voiced by Kumiko Watanabe. Character Keroro is a sergeant of the Army of planet Keron, and the leader of the Keroro Platoon. His self-introduction at this time is . His partner is Fuyuki Hinata. Statistics His blood type is O. Watanabe has stated that he played Keroro as someone who was about 45 years old. Keroro described himself to be a child when Nintendo started selling the Game & Watch systems in Volume 7, Chapter 56''Keroro Gunso Volume 7'', "Encounter LVI: The Fifth One Appears! The Legend of Dororo" pg. 51. His body fat percentage is 30%Keroro Gunso episode 154. Etymology Keroro's name comes from the Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound a frog makes: . Appearance Keroro's body color is green. accompanied with yellow headgear with a red star mark in the middle (a yellow star is also seen on Keroro's stomach). According to Garuru, the star is the symbol of the Keron Army as well as its commanding officers''Keroro Gunso Volume 10'', "Encounter LXXXII: The Last Battle: Keroro Platoon's 24 Hours Part Two" pg. 116. When Keroro is met with an explosion, he suddenly grows a large black afro as a running gag reference to "Afro Sergeant", the anime's first ending theme song. Hobbies Keroro's hobbies include reading manga and watching television (his favorite being Baron Frog/''Admiral Geroro) and internet surfing (he operates his own home page, named ''Poetry and Violence: The Sergeant's Room), but is especially enthusiastic about the creation and compilation of Gunpla (Gundam plastic models), possessing numerous models in his room. Involuntary action Whenever Keroro sees a banana peel on the ground, Keroro steps on it without fail, as it is apparently his devout wish to entertain the masses.Keroro Gunso Volume 2, "Encounter XII: Battle Royale: Keroro vs. Giroro" pg. 33 Strengths Because of his everyday life as the house cleaner in the Hinata household, Keroro is an exceptional cleaner and curler. Though Keroro often displays no combat prowess whatsoever, he was responsible for the scar across Giroro's eye. Sgt. Frog vol. 2, Black and White Special Bonus: Everything You Never Wanted To Know About Corporal Giroro If Keroro is exposed to an environment with high humidity, he will slip into a state of mind where he is his former self from "Back Then". During which, he will actually act as a more competent captain, issuing Natsumi's restrain and going forth with the invasion of earth. The only things that can free him from this mania is either Fuyuki's rage, or an attack by a Nyororo. Weaknesses According to the anime, Keroro's biggest fear is his own father. Whenever Fuyuki says the word 'friend', Keroro becomes consumed with feelings of guilt. In addition, he dislikes capsicums. Keroro is also a drooling otaku for all things Gunpla, which is by far his biggest weakness. Relationships * Fuyuki Hinata - friend * stupid frog for Natsumi Hinata, whom he considers a nuisance * Keroro's father * loved by Tamama * loved by Angol Mois * Aki Hinata - though she at first considered the invaders as just an idea for a new manga, now considers them as part of her family. * Zeroro, Giroro - childhood friends * loves Pururu Speech mannerisms Keroro mostly speaks in the first person. He refers to himself as in Japanese. Keroro usually ends his sentences with , which roughly translates to 'that is it' and is a standard military sentence ending. Keroro says a repeating when resonating. Whenever Keroro is scheming, he emits a raspy or . Lastly, whenever he speaks English words, such as radio or no problem, he rolls any R's in it. He also speaks an English no, no, no, no. Childhood Long ago on Planet Keron, Giroro, Pururu, and Dororo were childhood friends of Keroro. Keroro had a "Go to the place where one is told not to go, and enter the place where one is told not to enter" way of life, which often led the four friends on numerous, often dangerous, adventures. Insired by his father, a famed war veteran, Keroro had his sights toward becoming a soldier. He would often wear a fake Keron Star on his chest, hopeful of becoming a captain. Keroro set his sights toward becoming a soldier, and spent much of his youth in military school, where he met Kururu and Tamama and formed the Keroro Platoon. Life with the Hinata Family Keroro lurked in the Hinata household until he was discovered by Natsumi and Fuyuki, after which he was captured. With the Kero Ball, his weapon, taken from him and his army having abandoned him, Keroro easily surrendered. The freeloader (formerly a prisoner of war) becomes troublesome for the Hinata Family. Each time he is found guilty of something, Natsumi physically abuses him to no end. But now, through being the housekeeper of the Hinata household, Keroro has become familiar to living an adventurous life on Earth. Likes His favorite dishes include French fried potatoes, dango, carambolas, and caviar. Calling Keroro Costumes and transformations "Super" Keroro Keroro's helmet changes as a parody of Son Goku's super saiyan or Sonic's super form. If this form changes his power level or not is unknown, however it does allow him to move 4 times his normal speed as well as give him flight abilities. He first used it in the manga to rescue Tamama from "Dark Momoka" when both character's first officialy debut. Keroro from "Back Then" : ( Anokoro Keroro) Keroro's body becomes glossy when the humidity of the environment has reached a level higher than that of Keron. "Back then" is the time when Keroro still lived in Planet Keron. His combat power and intelligence increase threefold, as evidenced by Keroro's ability to take down Natsumi with but a whisper into her ear. However, because of his strengthened biological reaction, it is easy for him to be discovered by hostile space aliens such as Viper and Nyororo. His speaking style also changes during this form. In Part B of Episode 127 of the anime, parodies of Ultimate Muscle and Mobile Fighter G Gundam are seen when Keroro enters this stage Full Armor Keroro : ( Furu Āmā Keroro) When Keroro enters this stage, which appears in both the manga (chapter 31) and anime (episode 43-B), his whole body is heavily equipped. He transforms into this stage by pressing the star on his forehead. However, its only weak point (which Giroro immediately exploits) is the head, which is completely bare. The sequence this form is used in is a reference to Gundam NT-1 "Alex" of Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket, as the weapons seen on the armor resemble those of Kämpfer. : See also: FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type Space Junji : ( Uchuu Junji) Keroro takes this "Junji Form" when telling scary ghost stories. He even dons his mustache. Afro Sergeant Keroro in an afro wig and funky disco clothing, complete with fringes and glitter. He ends his sentences in "Me-ow!" and is victim to uncontrollable dancing. This is parody of Dance Man. Pekoponian Suit Mk-IV "Kumagoroshi" : ( ) Keroro Gunso Chapter 69 Match Girl? : ( Macchi Uri no Shoujo) Fake Char Aznable : ( Shaa Azunaburu modoki) Keroro Gunso episode 30 Captain Keroro A younger Keroro appears as the new leader of the Garuru Platoon, Keroro Gunso Chapters 83-84 / Keroro Gunso Episodes 102-103. Keroshiki Gunjin : ( ) Kerokko Aozora : ( Aozora Kerokko) Fake Nemo : ( Nemo modoki) Keroro Kaiser Z : ( Keroro Kaizā Z) Keroro Gunso Episode 24-B Fake Chigusa Tsukikage : ( Tsukikage Chigusa modoki) Keroro Gunso Episode 29-A Kosuke Kindaichi Keroro Gunso Episode 54-A General Keroro : ( Keroro Shogun) Keroro Gunso Episodes 55-B, 59-B, 92, 186 Madam Kero : ( O-kero fujin) Keroro Gunso Episode 56-A Kerohachi Kerono : ( ) Keroro Gunso Episode 63-A Chibi Keroro Young Keroro appears many times, such as in Chibi Kero: Secret of the Kero Ball!? and the video for Kurutto, Mawatte, Ikkaiten. References See also * Fuyuki Hinata * Natsumi Hinata * Angol Mois * Pururu External links * * (Japanese) Category:Keronians